


Nap time

by Mafief



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nap Time, space dad issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: The Child needs to sleep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Nap time

The Child’s happy babbling and raspberring tapered off to a faint snore. Din glanced back confirming what he already knew: the Child was asleep. After setting the autopilot, Din gently scooped up the Child, who squeaked but did not wake, and went below. 

Din gently tucked the Child into his makeshift hammock and the Child stirred.   
“Sleep. Shhh, it’s time to sleep now.” 

Din settled himself on his bed below and looked up one more time before letting sleep claim him. 

—

Din quickly rose up on his forearms startled into alertness by pressure and movement by his side. 

“What are...” Din’s voice trailed off when the Child looked up at him, blinked, and went back to investigating a hole in his cape. 

Din sighed. He lifted the Child, who squeaked in protest, and placed him back in the hammock. 

“No, it’s sleep time. Rest.”

Before he could fully recline, the Child had wiggled out of the hammock and made his way back to the folds in his cape. 

“You need to sleep,” Din said trying to be stern. He shifted his weight to his side to free his arm but stopped when the Child settled back on his cape and closed his eyes. 

Din sighed and laid back to listen to the Child’s breathing as he fell asleep.


End file.
